A Maldição do Amor
by SkoLL
Summary: Harry descobre que seu destino esta traçado por uma Maldicao, e decide aproveitar a vida enquanto pode...depois de conseguir se declarar para sua amada, ele finalmente pode descansar em paz...


**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1 – O começo de um amor, O fim de uma vida**

* * *

Lord Voldemort havia lançado uma Maldição que contava os dias finais de Harry, e ele estava sofrendo com isso de uma forma que ninguém nunca poderia imaginar. Agora que ele estava quase se formando em Hoqwarts, parecia que tudo desabara, então ele decidiu que antes de morrer confessaria seu amor e seria feliz até seu ultimo momento.****

_Como as folhas com o vento__Até onde vai dar o firmamento_

_Toda hora enquanto é tempo vivo aqui este momento_

Ele prometera a si mesmo que, apesar de ter os dias contados, ele seria feliz, independentemente do que acontecesse. Ele sabia aquele poderia ser o seu ultimo dia, pois a Maldição lançada era desconhecida, uma Arte das Trevas muito avançada; até mesmo Dumbledore desconhecia tal magia. Harry então resolveu seguir o vento, e fazer o que tivesse vontade; estava no fim de sua vida e iria aproveitar tudo o que pudesse.

___Hoje aqui amanhã não se sabe_

_Vivo agora antes que o dia acabe_

_Esse instante nunca é tarde_

_Mal começou eu já estou com saudade_

Harry teria que viver agora, pois sabia que seu amanhã era trágico, e cada dia ele se sentia mais fraco, mais dependente. Até mesmo Madame Pomfrey desconhecia a razão, tudo o que se passava pela sua mente, que ele morreria sem provar um amor, sem ter uma paixão, sem se sentir amado como homem. Mas ele não conseguiria contar tudo a _ela_: seria em vão, ela gostava de outro. 

Mesmo que ela também o amasse, seria muito doloroso saber que seu amor morreria em breve, que ele também a amava, mas teria que partir. 

Agora, ele estava ali no gramado do lago, e ela se aproximara, sentando-se ao seu lado. Seus cabelos castanhos, antes rebeldes, estavam ondulados de forma charmosa. Hermione Granger era linda com seus olhos penetrantes, mas tristes, cheios de lágrimas enquanto dizia: 

- Ah, Harry... Porque? Me diz porque? 

- Mione, eu não sei... Apenas sei que tem que ser assim, mas não chore... dói em mim muito mais que você pensa, eu amo tanto você que me corta vê-la chorar...Principalmente porque sei que a causa sou eu... - disse o rapaz cabisbaixo, com lagrimas nos olhos verdes.

__

_Me abraça me aceita me aceita assim meu amor_

_ Me abraça me beija me aceita assim como eu sou _

_E deixa ser o que for_

Seus olhares se cruzaram e os amigos ficaram sem graça, os dois não entendiam aquilo, aquela força que os atraia um para o outro... Harry encarou Hermione e disse: 

- Mione, nós somos amigo há 7 anos, e até hoje você nunca namorou ninguém, nem nunca me disse sobre ter gostado de alguém...Por que? 

- Não sei, nunca foi conveniente...mas isso não importa. Não agora. - É pelo Rony, não é? 

- O Rony? Nunca... Harry esqueça isso, sim? 

- Não, me diga... Por favor... 

- Harry, por que se importa, se você gosta da Cho, ou sei lá de quem...? 

- Eu não gosto da Chang, ela é ridícula. 

- Mas a beijou... – a voz da garota enfraqueceu ao citar o fato. 

- Isso não importa! – Harry não entendeu como a conversa chegara a tal ponto.

_Como as ondas com a mar_

_Até onde não vai dar mais ___

_Esse instante tal qual é vivo aqui e seja o que Deus quiser_

Um olhou novamente nos olhos do outro, e sentiram algo diferente. Então Harry tomou coragem para contar tudo, não esconder seus sentimentos e abrir o jogo, mas antes que pudesse começar, Hermione disse: 

- Harry, eu gosto de você. 

- Sim... você é minha amiga, como não gostaria de mim? 

- Não, não apenas como amigo... 

- Hermione... Eu te amo! 

- Harry... – e os olhos da morena se perderam em lágrimas que exprimiam um sofrimento que doía em cada centímetro de seus corações. 

_Hoje aqui não importa pra onde vamos vivo agora não tenho outros planos_

_E é tão fácil viver sonhando enquanto isso a vida vai passando_

- Harry, mas e agora? O que vamos fazer? 

- Vamos viver cada momento juntos, porque eu só tenho o agora, meu amanhã é incerto. Eu não sei até quando irei... 

Aquelas palavras cortaram o coração de ambos, parecia que uma faca rasgava suas entranhas, mas aquele sentimento não poderia morrer com aquilo; não daquela forma. 

- Mione vamos viver o que me resta, vamos realmente viver isso... 

- Mas porque você só me disse isso hoje, Harry? 

- Porque eu sou idiota, nunca tive coragem o suficiente para lhe dizer o que eu sinto... 

- Ah, Harry... 

_Me abraça me aceita me aceita assim meu amor_

_Me abraça me beija me aceita assim como eu sou _

_E deixa ser o que for_

_O que for_

O menino colocou o dedo na boca da menina, o que a fez se calar, então lentamente eles se aproximaram, e seus lábios se encostaram-se em um beijo, um beijo apaixonado. 

Mas de repente a língua de Harry parou de se mexer, o hálito esfriou, a respiração ofegante se calou, e então Hermione afastou o rapaz de seu corpo. 

Aquele rapaz que ela amava, ali: morto em seus braços. As lágrimas irromperam-lhe o rosto, e caiaram sobre o cadáver gélido de Harry Potter. 

* * *

**N/A**: Primeiro eu tenho q agradecer a Aya... minina, valeu mt por tudo, sem vc naum teria incentivo pra escrever essa fic de forma alguma, além de ter betado ... hehehhe vou adorar ter vc como uma beta, em seguida eu quero agradecer tbm a Marianah Alves da Cruz Vilella, putx, Mari... vc me ensinou a ler fic, a gostar de H² =O) a escrever, me apresentou a Harryoteca... ahhh vc foi uma amiga mt perfect como sempre, tbm a Carol Renault, Carol sua loka, vc eh outra q eu devo mt por tudo isso, lembra qnd começamos com as fics comunitárias, os planos mirabolantes contra a Cho... hehehehehe bom é isso AHHHHHHHH... dxei Reviw tah pliixxxx 


End file.
